What If?
by Poxy Kirkman
Summary: What if Saori had chosen Kyouya instead? Basically, a spin off Life Across Waters. Read if you like, but it does help if you've read the aformentioned first, thanks.
1. 16 years old

Hi! This is a spin off Life Across Waters, if you've read it, and about mid way I decided to make my OC break Kyouya's heart, and go off with Takashi, and then blah blah blah! This is what would have happened if Saori got with Kyouya instead!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_16 Years old_

He pressed his lips to mine, then started to pull away, leaving me shocked and unsatisfied by such a brief kiss.

It was only then that my mind registered that a piece of paper was in my hand where is wasn't before... Kyouya must have slipped it in when I was busy thinking about my lips, so, being the ever inquisitive, and curious person I was, I opened it to read:

'_Consider your debt paid~_'

That was when it had clicked that Kyouya Ootori had actually kissed me. And then left this piece of paper to tease me.

Bastard.

"Bye." he called, reaching for the cars door handle, and before I could think about what I was doing, I was striding towards him and had told him to wait. It surprised me, because part of me wanted him gone, but part wanted to see what he'd say in a moment...

And he seemed surprised too, probably assumed he could make a clean getaway, and when he turned around he gave me a strange look, nudged his glasses up, and smiled wryly.

"Yes Saori?" he asked, looking curious, but his eyes were twinkling.

So I smiled at him, stood on my tiptoes (I was wearing heels, but they weren't that high) and I kissed him. No way was I being surprise kissed then left alone on a doorstep, I wanted a real God damn kiss.

And I got one.

Kyouya wasted no time in wrapping his arms around me, kissing back, and he even smiled (not smirked) into the kiss, making me smile too.

When I broke away for a much needed breath, his smile grew and he brushed some hair out of my eyes, then chuckled.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself tonight then?"

"I did..." I replied, grinning like an absolute idiot, and it felt like my stomach was doing somersaults, I was that giddy.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." he whispered, kissing me again quickly before bidding me goodnight and sliding into this limo.

When he'd gone, I practically skipped back down the path (stumbling a few times because the dress was longish), opened the door, went in, shut the door again, and sat on the bottom step.

My heart was beating erratically, butterflied were whirling about in my stomach, and my brain was reduced to mush. The only thing that the mush was thinking was:

He kissed me.

He kissed me.

Kyouya Ootori kissed me.

…

And I kissed him back.


	2. 18 years old

I decided to post it all up in one day, because what the hell, I'm spewing it out.

Thanks all!

* * *

_18 Years Old_

"Saori Yasagawa."

I stood from my seat, amid applause and stepped up onto the stage to receive my High School Diploma. I had now finished at Ouran, and had spent the last two years in Japan, with the craziest, loopiest, funniest, most annoying bunch of friends I'd ever had.

Now, it was all over, and though I was one of the last to stand, I didn't mind. My boyfriend of a year and a half was already over the other side of the stage waiting for me (hopefully).

I shook Mr. Suoh's hand, smiled and nodded at the board of school governors and other important people, then went to find Kyouya.

He, however, found me first.

I was pulled backwards, until I was close enough for him to wrap his arms around me, and I tilted my head back to see him, and he gave me a long, sweet kiss, ignoring the girls giggling, and the adults tutting or clearing their throats.

"Congratulations." he said, chucking "You survived Ouran."

"I did? I wondered what I was doing the past two years."

"No need to be sarcastic. I genuinely find it amazing that you managed to put up with Tamaki for so long without cracking up."

"You've gone longer."

"No, I cracked a few years ago, weeks after I met him, I stood on his head. I've just been putting up a front."

I gave a short laugh, then looked at him.

"So you tell me now that you're a nut?"

"It's his fault." he said, nodding at Tamaki, who had girls crying into his shoulders as they were losing their prince, the love of their lives, and he was just trying to calm them down.

"Hm... I do believe you're right." I mumbled, groaning internally when the idiot turned his head, saw me with Kyouya and beamed at us. It took him several minutes to extract himself from the girls who were trying so desperately hard to keep hold of him, but he did manage to ward them off eventually.

"Guys!" he cheers, bounding up to us.

"Yes?" we mumbled, looking at him.

"We're going to a party! Party! Party! We're going to a party!" he chanted, until Kyouya reached out and clamped his hand over Tamaki's mouth.

"What makes you thinking I'm going to a party?" he asked, before releasing Tamaki, enabling him to talk.

"It's just for the people who graduated, so they can have a bit of fun." he said, smiling.

"... I want to go." I mumbled, looking up at Kyouya. He rolled his eyes, but I smiled, because I knew if I went, he'd go too.

"When is it?" he asked. So, I win!

"Tonight, my place, seven o'clock until everyone passes out!" he laughed, ruffling Kyouya's hair and then excusing himself to go off and talk to some people who were calling him over.

"Do we have to go?" Kyouya asked as soon as Tamaki was out of earshot.

"Yes. Sounds like fun."

"I swear to god, if this blows up in my face then I'll..."

"You'll what sweetheart?" I cooed, smirking at him.

"I'll... be upset." he huffed. He'd learned long ago that arguing with me was pointless, because I had the tendency to not talk to him, kiss him, hug him or... anything with him, for as long as I could hold out. Which, to be fair, could be a while, depending on how stubborn I was being. It didn't matter how much he bribed me, or apologized, I'd ignore him, and walk away.

However, when I did give, I'd more than make up for ignoring him with kisses and time just relaxing with him at his house.

"Don't worry hun, it'll be fine. Fun even!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

I'd decided to sport a simple pair of blue jeans, and a stripey blue jumper than went down to cover my backside, and went across my chest to fit snug just below my shoulders, and I was revealing very little cleavage. I slipped on a pair of black converse, and I was ready to go.

Kyouya was wearing blue jeans too, with a black shirt and a silver chain around his neck. He put on some old black shoes, but they went okay with his outfit, and we went like that.

The best thing was, we both had licenses, but Kyouya insisted on driving us there in his new car, whatever it was, and when we got out there was a cheer.

"Took you two forever!" cried Tamaki, leaping down the steps towards us.

"Kyouya spent ages putting his face on." I laughed, while my boyfriend playfully nudged me.

"Aw, well then it's fine!" Laughed our blond friend, grabbing our hands, and dragging us up the steps.

Inside was bouncing, there were people dancing, there were loads of tables set up for people to sit, eat, drink, converse and such. There was a buffet table set up, where there was junk food of every type, and loads of pop, and a few alcoholic drinks too.

Everyone but me was legal, but I doubt anyone would be too bothered if I got an alcopop or something.

"This looks... tolerable." Kyouya said, but I saw him smile. I knew he would enjoy this, he got very little time to chill out.

"Awesome." I said, swinging on his arm until I was in front of him, locking my hands behind his neck and kissing him full on the lips. He was shocked for a second, but recovered quickly, and kissed back, ignoring the whoops and hollers and people wolf whistling.

When we broke apart for air, he grinned at me.

"When did you learn that?" he chuckled.

"Didn't, just hoped I'd be able to pull it off." I laughed back, nudging his glasses back up his nose.

"Well, it can't be that hard if a clutz like you can do it." he teased, kissing my forehead.

"Oh, shut up."

He laughed a little, and started to pull me to the buffet, where we both grabbed a glass of soda for now, because we'd had an agreement that neither of us would go over the top and actually get drunk.

…

However, after two hours, I was fairly tipsy, and was currently trying to out drink Tamaki, using vodka shots.

We were sat at a table, and had twelve each. People had gathered in a vary large circle around us, cheering, Kyouya was stood behind me, egging me on (because he'd had a few too) and currently we were on our seventh glass.

"Come on then!" I laughed, picking up another glass, draining the contents and slamming it back down, smacking my lips.

"Ce n'est rien" he shouted back, and Kyouya translated it to be 'that's nothing', then the blond drained his glass, burped, grinned, and slid from his chair, onto the floor, in a fit of giggles.

"I win!" I shouted, jumping up, only to fall over again because I wasn't quite balanced. Kyouya leaned over, to see if I was okay, and I burst into laughter because there were two of him.

"Saori?" he asked, grinning, obviously finding it somewhat amusing.

"T-There are two of you! I have two boyfriends!" I laughed, making anyone in the vicinity laugh too, including Tamaki, who was already clutching his ribs.

Two guys came and hoisted him up, and Kyouya dragged me to my feet, and steadied me.

"You okay babe?" he asked, hugging me.

"Yeah... is anyone finishing those shots?" I asked.

"Not you." he chuckled, looking at me. "..You're beautiful." he added.

I just smiled up at him as he looked at me fondly.

"I'm a pretty lucky guy, huh?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, and I'm a lucky girl..." I said, hugging close to him.

"..You're drunk aren't you?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"A bit... why?"

"You think you're lucky to be with me." he chuckled, holding me at arms length to beam at me.

"I am!" I cried, indignantly.

"Sure."

I sulked for a moment, before I got a sickening feeling in my stomach.

"Where's the toilet?" I moaned, and he clicked right away, pulling me through the crowd to a back room, where there were cubicles by the dozens.

I lurched into the stall, and although I thought I was gonna heave up everything I've eaten and drunk for the last twelve hours, I only coughed up a bit of phlegm.

"Well, that was disappointing." I mumbled, standing and brushing the back of my hand across my mouth.

"You okay?" Kyouya asked, hugging me from behind, and all I could do was nod.

"You know what we haven't done?"

"What?"

"Danced."

I grabbed his hand, and wove my way through the throng of people who were grinding and gyrating, and pretty soon, we were doing the exact same, but no-one paid us any attention, as they were too wound up in their own world.

After about six songs, he grabbed my hand, and told me it was time to go. But I realized it was late, and my grandparents would be asleep. I told him, and he just grinned, saying I could stay at his.

-x-x-x-x-x-

We'd gotten one of Tamaki's drivers to take us to Kyouya's house, and then we went in.

The best thing about Kyouya's house is that he had something like his own apartment at the back. A living room, small kitchen, study, and a bedroom with en suite.

After a cup of coffee to sober us up a bit, I thought of something.

"I don't have pajamas." I said, figuring that I didn't want to sleep in the same clothes as I'd worn tonight.

Kyouya only nodded, routed through his drawers, and then threw a long green shirt at me.

"Out that on." he said simply, so I looked at it.

"What? No shorts?"

"No."

"... Well, okay then." I shrugged, going into the bathroom, stripping out of my clothes (leaving my girl boxers and bra on of course) before tugging his short on. It came to my mid thighs, and was a V-neck, so it showed the top or my breasts.

I walked out and saw Kyouya was just wearing boxers, and was already sat on the bed.

"We sharing?"

"Don't see why not." he replied, grinning, and removing his glasses.

"... You know Kyouya, you look sexier without your glasses."

"I look more distinguished with them."

"... So? You look sexier without them."

He only laughed to himself, and patted the bed next to him, so I jumped on and hid under the duvet, letting him come under and find me.

When he did, we kissed, we touched, and then one thing lead to another...

-x-x-x-x-x-

I woke up, stark naked next to Kyouya, who was also naked, and awake, and stroking my hair.

"...Wow." I mumbled.

"Indeed."

Wow indeed.


	3. 25 years old

Moo! I'm a duck!

* * *

_25 Years Old_

"Kyouya! I'm not joking!

"Please, there's no way-"

"No way what?" I growled.

"... I don't believe you. Show me."

I handed it out to him, and he looked at it, before frowning.

"You were right."

"Yep. I got better grades than you!"

"Impossible..." he moaned.

We'd just finished medical school, I was twenty five, and he was twenty six. And I'd come out of medical school with slightly better grades.

We all had straight A pluses, and that was fine, but on one, I got one point higher, and that was going to piss Kyouya off more than anything else could.

"Obviously not babe..." I said, feigning sympathy.

"Shit." he grumbled, then passed my papers back to me.

"Aw... now I feel bad... consolation sex?" I giggled, taking the mick, but he smiled anyways.

"That would make it better." he said slowly, then grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of him on the sofa. "However, I have other plans." he whispered in my ear.

-x-x-x-x-x-

He'd bundled me into the car, and he drove for a while.

I did doze off, and after what seemed like no time at all, he was shaking me awake and smiling slightly.

"Come on brainiac." he said, undoing my seatbelt for me and then lifting me out of my seat to stand me up.

"I don't wanna..." I said, playfully leaning on him when he turned to shut the door and lock it.

"Oh, come on Saori. Be serious."

"It's impossible. Spending so long in the company of you and Tamaki has sent me senile. The only way I'll regain my serious nature is if I go back to England."

"...Stay senile then." he mumbled, wrapping an arm around my waist. "I'm not gonna let you go."

"Why?"

"Sex is too good."

"I see you have a one track mind. I will have you know, I'm not 'doing it' in a bush."

"I had no intention of 'doing it' in a bush." he laughed, taking my hand and leading me down a path into the woods. "Against a tree would be easier."

"Not happening."

"Obviously."

He carried on walking, until he reached a certain spot, that was looking out over a cliff, with only a bench there to make it look less rural.

"You're not pushing me off are you?" I asked, chuckling. I could actually imagine him being that annoyed over the results, he just might.

"No. Sit down." he told me, motioning to the bench. So, I sat, and he sat next to me, taking hold of my hands.

"Saori... the past nine years have been... amazing..." he started, looking me in the eye. "I don't know how to say..." he mumbled, acting very unlike him.

"Kyouya?" I asked, because my heart was thumping hard.

"Saori... marry me. Please."

I stared at him. Blinked. Continued staring.

He was asking me to marry him?

Well, we had been dating for the past nine years.

I guess it was reasonable.

Then why aren't I screaming yes?

"Saori?" he asked quietly, as if afraid to probe farther.

"Yes?"

"Will you?" he asked.

I thought about it again, and smiled. I loved him, I wanted to be with him... I had been since I was sixteen. Starting a family with him sounded good... so...

"Yes." I replied.

It took a moment for him to process this, and he only seemed truly sure of it because I was still smiling and I hugged him.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

-x-x-x-x-x-

A big white wedding. A perfect wedding.

I looked absolutely gorgeous, if I do say so myself, in a white gown, made of chiffon and silk, that started with a simple bodice, strapless of course, and flowed down, accentuating every curve, and clinging in just the right places.

My hair had been twisted up into an elegant bun, and a small string of diamonds was wrapped around it.

My make up was done, and I had my heels on (which I hated, but since I'd been being forced into them since I was sixteen, I was used to the pressure on my little toe), and I was stood in the foyer of the church raring to get down the isle and get it over with.

I had been surprised, a month or two back, when Takashi Morinozuka had come around when Kyouya wasn't in, and asked a question that startled me, and made me cry.

If he could walk down the isle with me and give me away.

He said he still had feelings for me, they weren't as strong as they once were, but he still loved me, and he thought that the only way to find closure was to let me go. I saw his reason, and I couldn't exactly say no to his pleading eyes.

I'd wrapped him in a hug, and then we'd talked for hours about this and that, and he'd asked about wedding preparations, and then he asked what he should wear, and I told him not to worry, We'd go shopping.

Kyouya hadn't been too thrilled about the idea, but he gave in. I reminded him that weddings were the brides special day, it was just mandatory for the groom to be there.

"Saori, are you okay?" Takashi asked, still fumbling with his tie.

"I'm fine... just got butterflies." I mumbled, stepping towards him and fixing his tie quickly.

"Thanks... and don't worry... you'll be fine." he said, smiling with a kindness and honesty radiating from it I knew only he possessed. "He's a lucky man."

"He's said that." I chuckled, then turned to a mirror to fuss over my hair.

"Don't, you'll mess it up!" he mumbled, grabbing my hands and making me stop. His strength far outmatched my own.

"Fine." I grumbled. Then I heard the music begin.

We looked at each other, and smiled. He held his arm out, and I took it. Then we waited for our cue, and we followed out the bridesmaids.

When we made our entrance, everyone smiled. But the only face I was focused n was Kyouya's.

He held an expression that was just of pure awe. His eyes wide, his mouth slightly agape, head tilted to one side. Takashi saw too, and chuckled quietly, and after what seemed like forever, I hugged him, thanked him quietly, and took my spot in front of all the pews.

As the pries rambled on, ladies and gentlemen, and all that, Kyouya took my hands and smiled brightly.

"You look radiant." he whispered, staring into my eyes.

"Thanks... you look amazing too hun."

"I'm the luckiest man alive." he said, squeezing my hands slightly.

"You really think that?" I asked.

"I do." but he said it louder, and he was perfectly in time with the priest and where his line was meant to be.

Then I was asked all the health and sickness, 'till death do us part, stuff, and I smiled at Kyouya.

"I do."

Next thing I know, he was caressing my face, and giving me the most tender kiss I could have imagined possible.

Cheers erupted, and I smiled at him...

My husband.


	4. 26 years old

Married Life! Schweet! :D

* * *

_26 Years Old_

"This is all you're fault!" I screamed, hitting Kyouya as another contraction hit me.

"It takes two-" he started, but I glared, and for once, it worked. The midwife started to chuckle, and looked at us both.

"Hunny, no matter what you say and do, at this point everything is your fault." she told him, as I clung to his hand, almost intent on breaking it.

"We are _never_ having sex again!"

"Saori, stop squeezing so hard." he hissed, wrenching the first hand away, only to reluctantly replace it with his other hand.

"It hurts..." I whined, scrunching my eyes up as the doctors did whatever they needed to down there.

If you hadn't already guessed. I was pregnant.

And in labour.

And blaming Kyouya for everything.

"Sweetheart, it's bound to hurt..." he whispered, stroking my hair back out of my face.

I was gonna ask him how the hell he could say 'it's bound to hurt' when he doesn't know, and suggest we get him to try and push a bowling ball out of his ass, but I didn't have time before the doctors were telling me to push.

A wave of agony swept over me, and I'm not quite sure what I said or did, but I heard them say they could see the head, and I'd have to push again, and I was clinging so tight to Kyouya I might just end up ripping his skin off, but I pushed, hard, loads of times, and there was the sound of wailing filling the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"He's beautiful..." I mumbled, cradling the small bundle of blankets in my arms which held my new baby boy.

"He... he is."

I looked up at Kyouya, and was surprised to see him crying, just a little bit.

"Oh, sweety..." I said, supporting the baby with the one arm while I reached up and pulled him close to hug him with my now free arm.

"Sorry." he said quietly, wiping his eyes and smiling at me.

"Aw, to think you're all emotional." I teased, kissing him, then looking back at the baby.

"What are we going to call him?" he asked, hugging me from behind and kissing my neck.

"Dunno yet..."

"What about... Hiroki?" he asked, and it took a second to click that he meant after my dad.

"Hiroki..." I mumbled, stroking the boys tuft of black hair back.

"Hiroki Ootori?" asked Kyouya, reaching around me to stroke his sons hair.

"I like it." I said, smiling. "Want to hold him?"

"Um, I don't think I should, he looks happy."

"You're a qualified doctor Kyouya... you know you can't break him." I chided, grinning.

"I know that." he snapped, then his expression softened. "He just looks so tiny."

"Here." I got him to put his arms right, then passed Hiroki to him, reminding him about his head, to be careful, and everything. But when he had hold of him, he was more confident, and smiled to himself.

"He's going to be a real businessman" Kyouya chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"Hm, and if we're lucky, he'll be like me... and not some hardened, cruel businessman." I chuckled.

"Hush."

I sighed, and relaxed back into my pillows.

I had a family.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Of course, me and Kyouya having a son enabled Tamaki to call himself uncle.

Which he did, with gusto.

He'd bought the cutest little babygrow though, a periwinkle blue, with a hood that had little ears on it. I couldn't help but laugh, and hug him. Haruhi had brought me a box of chocolate, which I ate happily, because I'd been throwing everything up days before the birth.

Later on Takashi visited, with the softest plush teddy, with stitched eyes and not plastic ones that Hiroki would hurt himself on. He'd also brought me flowers, and a friendly congrats for Kyouya, which was extremely nice of him.

Kyouya and I had already discussed some things, and Kyouya went off with Takashi while Mitsukuni and the twins bounded in.

"Hey!" Mitsukuni gushed, leaning over the bed to peck me on the cheek while the twins grinned at me.

"Hi guys, hows things?"

"Not important! Where's the baby?"

"In the crib." I laughed, watching the twins fuss over him, while Mitsukuni sat on the bed next to me.

"How have you been?" he asked, looking at me.

"Fine, since the birth" I chuckled, then I offered him some chocolates that Haruhi gave me, and he happily accepted one.

"That's good." he noted, eating.

"How about you? How many girls since the growth spurt?" I asked, referring to him now being taller than me, but still extremely cute.

"A few." he laughed, winking at me.

"Player." I chuckled, and he laughed too.

I ended up letting the twins hold Hiroki, otherwise they would've started arguing, and they were both reluctant to pass him over. Mitsukuni smiled and cooed and Hiroki just stared up with blueish green eyes and gurgled.

When Takashi and Kyouya came back, Takashi was beaming, and Kyouya had been kind enough to bring me dinner.

"Thanks Saori." said the taller, hugging me, before moving so Kyouya could give me my food, which I wolfed down.

"Been starving her Kyouya?" laughing Hikaru.

"No." he snapped back, then went over to look at the boy again.

It only took a moment for a nurse to come and say that it was too crowded, and anyone other than the parents had to leave, so they all waved goodbye, and left.

"How'd he take it?" I asked, referring to Takashi and Kyouya's talk.

"He hugged me, and I don't think my ribs will ever recover."

"So he is okay with being Godfather?"

"... What do you think?" he smiled.


	5. 31 years old

Read on, perhaps!

* * *

_31 Years Old_

Kyouya was awake, stroking my hair gently as we lay together in our far-too-big-to-be-real-but-it-was, bed. I smiled and snuggled farther into his chest, feeling his warmth radiate from him, and liking it very much.

"Morning gorgeous." he whispered huskily, tilting my head up, but kissing my neck.

"Technically, it's afternoon." I whispered back, looking at the clock, but letting him do as he pleased.

"It's Sunday, it's fine." he chuckled, working his way up my jaw line to my lips.

I smiled into his kiss as he rolled so he was hovering over me, not breaking the kiss once. I reached up and locked my arms around his neck, while he moved his hands to my hips.

Just as things were about to become intimate, the door burst open.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

Kyouya sighed, and rolled off me, sitting up to smile at Hiroki, who tended to burst in whenever he pleased. He bounded up to the bed and jumped on, hugging his dad and smiling at me. It was lucky we were dressed.

"You've been asleep for ages!" he told us, suddenly looking strict. "I had to make toast for me and Kisa."

"Did you burn the kitchen down?"

"No."

"Then it's okay."

Not long after that, three year old Kisa ran in, a stuffed bear tucked tight under one arm, toast in the other.

"Hey baby girl!" I laughed, picking her up and sitting her on my lap.

She just nodded and started to eat the toast, which by now was probably cold, but she never seemed to mind. She was a very quiet child, and whereas Hiroki was always a curios little boy, who liked to explore, Kisa kept to herself, and spent a lot of time in Kyouya's office with him handing him pencils or pens when he needed them.

The sad thing was, she already knew how to work a spreadsheet, and would help out if Kyouya didn't have a lot of work to do, sitting on his knee, and putting all the numbers in where he told her. For a while, we were afraid she couldn't talk, because she made no motion to, but we were soon relieved when she told Hiroki 'No!' when he tried to take toast form her

She loved toast. She wanted it for every meal.

"What have you been up to?" I asked her, bouncing her up and down.

"Nofin-" she mumbled, with a mouth full of toast.

"Could you two go and play? Me and mummy need to talk about something." Kyouya said, running a hand through his hair.

"What about?" Hiroki asked, eyes twinkling.

"About how daddy needs to shave."

"He's got whiskers." Kisa giggled, referring to his stubble.

"Yes, whiskers... now go on." Kyouya chuckled, shooing them away.

They just ran off laughing.

I looked at Kyouya, and smirked. He just wanted to stay in bed a while longer and 'talk' but I didn't feel like it.

"I'm showering." I said simply, getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. I heard Kyouya groan and flop back down onto the bed, while I went into the bathroom to wash up.

-x-x-x-x-x-

I'd gone to make dinner for the kids, since Kyouya was still in bed, trying to find the will to get up.

Hiroki was happy with ham sandwiches, I made cheese on toast for Kisa. She helped by watching me grate cheese then pinching some and giggling.

Once I'd finished the cheese on toast, Kyouya finally made his appearance.

"Oh, think you can make me some?" he asked, kissing me before I could say no and going off to tickle Hiroki, who had sat himself at the head of the dining table, pretending he was his dad by waving a newspaper about and shouting about his whiskers. Kisa was laughing so much she'd left her toast to clutch at her sides.

I laughed too, because her laugh was so infectious.

So I made some cheese on toast for myself and Kyouya, and we ate it together in the kitchen having a small chat.

"I think it's about time we went to England for a holiday." he mused, finishing his toast off.

"You think so?" I asked, looking for my second piece of toast, but then I saw Kisa running off giggling to herself.

"The kids haven't seen your mum for a while... and it saves her coming here."

"True." I agreed, cuddling into his side while he stood there, smiling.

"Sounds fun."

-x-x-x-x-x-

The whole idea of going to see my mother, was simply to have a free babysitter, who actually liked seeing my hyper children, while Kyouya and I could spend 'quality' time together.

We were in bed (quite obviously, we were there a lot) and I was cuddling into his side.

"Saori..."

"Yes?"

"Do I really need to shave?" he asked, rubbing his hand against his face.

I paused for a second, because I wanted to laugh, but part of me knew he was serious. So I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him.

"... I don't know." I said after a while, running my fingers along his cheek. "I don't mind your stubble."

"Hmm... I don't know." he mused, taking hold of my hand and kissing it.

"What's got you all thoughtful anyway?" I asked.

"I'm getting old." he said, quite simply.

"You're only thirty-two." I pointed out "And besides, if you're old, then I am too."

"No you're not." he chuckled, running his fingers through my hair.

"I am. I'm only a year younger than you."

"I look older."

"Not true."

"It is true. I'm going gray, look." he said, turning his head to the side and showing me the flecks of gray that were starting to show in his hair.

"That's because you're too stressed being mister high and mighty hospital consultant for four different hospitals." I laughed, laying down again, but with my head on his chest.

"I don't mind the work." he mumbled.

"You will do when you're totally gray and your hair then starts to fall out."

"Enough." he moaned, nudging my head off him and sitting up.

"Are we finally getting out of bed?" I asked.

"I guess so. I was thinking of going into Manchester."

"Brilliant. I've been wanting to go to Afflecks for years. Last time I went there was just before I came to Japan."

"For Ouran?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

-x-x-x-x-x-

I'd wanted to take the kids with us, but my mother said that Afflecks was no place for young children, and that they'd already asked if they could go to the park, so I kind of had no choice but to say okay.

Me and Kyouya were now sat on the train, which was a totally new experience for him, and he was quite content just looking out the window at the scenery flying by.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked, cuddling up to him.

"I am." he replied, smiling slightly.

I turned away from him, and saw a group of teens staring at us. All the girls were focused on Kyouya, and a few of the guys were looking at me. Then they turned to each other.

"Where are they from?"

"China maybe?"

"Japan, I recognized some of the language." replied another girl.

"He's hot." one girl said, still looking at Kyouya, who was now grinning to himself when I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"She's a total milf, look at her." laughed one of the boys, who I turned to, and in English, I said:

"Thanks man, always nice to hear that."

He looked at me shocked, while his friends laughed out loud.

"Shit! You talk English!" he said.

"Well, I am from Manchester." I told him. "I've lived in Japan since I was sixteen though."

"Oh..."

"What about your friend?" one of the girls asked, grinning.

"He's Japanese, he's my husband, and he's thirty two, a bit too old for you."

"Crap." she muttered, and Kyouya laughed to himself.

Yeah, the train ride was pretty fun, but dragging Kyouya around Afflecks was the best thing in the world. He was amazed at all the Emo, Punk, Gothic and Scene things, and even started to say that Nekozawa, an old friend of mine, would love this place.

I ended up buying a few new shirts to potter around in, with slightly amusing slogans on them like, 'Vegetarian zombies eat GRAIIIIIINS!', 'Dip me in chocolate and throw me to the lesbians' and a few others.

Kyouya just followed me around, gawking at all the different things, quite in a world of his own.

Then I took him to Primark and got him some new shirts, then we went to McDonalds.

Hiroki phoned us at two, having pinched my, and said Kisa was missing us, and because Kyouya was not so secretly soft hearted, he said we should go back. He doted on the kids, and hated them being upset in any way shape or form, so he was more anxious to get back than I was.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hiroki had nicked my bag as soon as I walked in, and went off laughing, but when he came back with the shirt on that said 'dip me in chocolate and throw me to the lesbians', I near enough wet myself laughing, while Kyouya tried to tempt him out of the shirt with some sweets.

He was having non of it, then insisted on coming to the shop with me to buy a loaf of bread, and I took him with me just to taunt Kyouya, because he thought it was very embarrassing.

Most of the people that saw Hiroki thought he was just adorable, and loved the shirt, laughing and giggling to themselves.

Kisa ate toast again, with some chicken, while we all had a Sunday roast.

After that, we bathed the kids, and all piled into the same bed and fell asleep having one large group hug, then the next day, we went back to Japan.


	6. 41 years old

...

* * *

_41 Years Old_

"Mum! I lost my bag!"

"Check the coat rack honey, it's gonna be there." I shouted back, whisking eggs for Kisa.

"Mum, he's not even looking. He's on the stairs sulking." Kisa noted, sweeping her hair up into a ponytail while she waited for the toast to finish.

"Go help him, I'll cover here... and wake dad up too."

"'Kay."

I watched her go into the hall, tell Hiroki to stop being an idiot, and then she went up the stairs.

Seconds later, Hiroki walked in and smiled at me.

"I found my bag."

"Was it where I said it was?"

"Yes."

"Told you so." I laughed, handing him some toast and scrambled eggs on a plate.

"Thanks mum."

"Let's hope the first day of high school is fun!" I said.

"Yeah..." he sulked...

Yes, Hiroki was now fifteen. The last en years have flown by, and he was starting high school, while Kisa was in middle school. Kyouya had taken the head of Ootori industries, while his father had passed, and his brothers had gone in for early retirement with their billions.

Not long after Hiroki had finished his breakfast, Kisa walked in with a disgruntled Kyouya on her heels, still in his pajamas and his glasses were askew.

"Morning cheerful." I chirped, placing his breakfast down in front of him and kissing his cheek.

"Don't patronize me woman." he grumbled, but caught my wrist as I went to walk away, pulled me back to him, and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. I went to fetch my breakfast, and sat at the table with the rest of the family, while Hiroki and Kisa bickered over something or other, and Kyouya started conversation.

"Saori love, next time don't send Kisa to wake me." he said, eating his eggs first before even touching his toast.

"Why?"

"When I don't answer to 'wake up', she determines that the best way to wake me up is to jump on the bed."

I smirked, and Kisa looked over.

"Well, it worked."

Kyouya just huffed, and continued shoveling egg into his mouth, while Kisa and Hiroki continued to argue.

"You guys need to shut up and get ready for school." I pointed out, eager to get them out the door.

"Fine." they chimed, and walked off... still bickering.

"And you, low blood pressure demon lord, have to go and get ready for work." I said, looking at Kyouya, who rolled his eyes and picked up some toast.

"I will, in a bit."

"Fine, well, I'm gonna go get changed." I said, indicating to my pajamas, and then scraping the chair back to go.

Not long after I was upstairs, Kyouya was there, a slice of toast in his hand while he want about finding what he needed for work.

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror...

"Kyouya, I've gained weight."

"Have you?" he asked, looking up at me.

"I feel fat." I mumbled, pouting and throwing myself on the bed.

"Saori, you're beautiful." he said, walking over and rubbing my shoulder.

"And fat." I grumbled.

"You've had two children, and you're forty one, and you're still absolutely gorgeous, not fat, and amazing."

"...You're after something."

"Nothing I couldn't get already."

I gave him a little push and he walked away chuckling.

"Just get ready and go you sarcastic bugger."

-x-x-x-x-x-

I was on my own in the house, because I had a day off, but to be honest, I was thinking of going in to see if there was anything I could do.

I's been watching another replay of Jerry Springer, when the doorbell rang, and I more or less sprinted to see who it was, hoping to god it wasn't someone who'd gotten through security to sell windows and doors or something along the likes.

When I opened the door, I was happy to see Haruhi, along with Tamaki, smiling at me.

"Shouldn't you two be at work?"I asked, referring to Haruhi's lawyer firm she is now in charge of, and Tamaki being the principle of Ouran.

"Sick day." they chorused, then let themselves in past me, leaving me to laugh to myself and close the door.

I let them in, and we all started talking about how life was, how our kids were, how much of a grump Kyouya can be, things like that. Next thing I know, the twins let themselves and their current girlfriend's in, carrying several bags, then Takashi and Mitsukuni came in with their wives, with more bags, and Kyouya came in last.

He told me that the kids were sleeping at friends houses tonight, and the old host club were having a sleepover.

Which should be fun.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Of course, the last sleepover we all had was back in high school, where Takashi and I got locked in a closet. Then, we drank soda and ate junk food and watched scary movies, and had pillow fights, and acted as rowdy teens normally would.

Now, we brought out alcohol, ordered take away food, and laughed about this and that. Played truth and dare, which was hilarious, especially when the men were made to swap wives with their best friends, which meant I was stuck in Tamaki's lap, Haruhi in Kyouya's, Nina and Cari swapped twins, Mitsukuni's wife Ayaka sat next to Takashi, and Takashi's wife Estelle sat with Mitsukuni.

It was to see who could last longest with different wives, and surprisingly, the twins girls relented first, then Ayaka went back to Mitsukuni. Kyouya kept teasing Haruhi, and saying if she continues to swear at him, he'd make another debt up, so she gave up. Estelle ended up jumping back to Takashi when she got bored, and then I was left sat on Tamaki, both of us trying to win in a tickle war.

Then the others started betting on who would win the tickle war.

Kyouya, being my husband, and Takashi, being my best friend, felt they had to bet on me, but everyone else seemed to think Tamaki would win, until I rolled him over and sat on his back, hindering his reach to me, and tickling his ribs until he was crying with mirth and shouting uncle.

"We're acting like children again." Mitsukuni laughed, trying to drag Tamaki to a couch, but he was still giggling and trying not to wet himself, so he wasn't much help, and Mitsukuni dropped him.

"We are kids, just in middle aged bodies." Kyouya chuckled, taking draining his bottle or beer, and popping the lid on another.

"I agree with that." Hikaru said, clinking his glass with Kaoru's, then both of them drinking their wine.

"Be good to be a kid again." I mused, smiling to myself.

"Where we could do what we wanted." Mitsukuni smiled.

"The 'which one's Hikaru?' game" the twins chuckled.

"Tamaki flirting with every girl he saw." Kyouya chuckled.

"And Kyouya then charging every girl Tamaki flirted with." Takashi added, laughing along.

We then put in a film, which was a horror, so I ended up hiding my face in Kyouya's side with his arm around my head so I wouldn't hear much screaming. I might be a fully grown woman, but the final destination still scared the shit out of me.

After that, we went to sleep.


	7. 50 years old

Gettin old now :)

* * *

_50 Years Old_

"Kyouya, straighten your tie." I mumbled, reaching for it, but he stopped me.

"It is straight." he told me, chuckling to himself.

"No, it's not."

He reached out, and put my head straight.

"If you stop tilting your head, then it might seem straight."

"... Shut up."

But we both laughed anyway.

Kyouya looked in the mirror and straightened his suit, nudging his glasses up and then he turned to me. I was wearing a knee length green dress, and even at fifty years old, with gray hairs streaked though the black, I still looked fairly good.

Yes, I may be old, bitter, twisted and completely used to Kyouya's existence, therefore not as bothered about him anymore, but I still looked good. I made a point to grow old gracefully... while still going for walks and exercising, and Kyouya laughed, saying that I was going to be a glamorous granny, and I told him he was going to die very soon.

I still loved him with all my heart, and by now his flaws didn't annoy me so much, and every nice thing he did meant the world to me.

"You look beautiful Saori, even if you are old." he told me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"I don't look that old..." I mumbled, resting my hands where his clasped at the front of me, and leaning back against him.

"I suppose at a glance you look in your early forties."

"That's good."

"Indeed, it is."

We stayed there for a moment, before he smiled at me in the mirror.

"Our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, and Kisa decides ti get married."

"Don't be such a sulk, this is our present."

"We get rid of the second child, house to ourselves... no more 'dad I want-', no more tantrums..."

"Don't be mean! She's not had a tantrum in... a while."

"Last week." he noted.

"The best men tried it on with her when they were suiting up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, then he got his head kicked in."

"... You still talk like a teenager."

"I am a teen, just trapped inside an older body."

"Of course."

I detached myself from his arms, walked to the window and looked out. The car should be here soon to take us to the wedding, and then Kyouya would be walking Kisa down the isle to give her away to her fiancé, Kano.

My baby was getting married.

-x-x-x-x-x-

When the "I do's" were said, and the couple kissed, I started to cry, because I was happy, and even Kyouya had to pull out his handkerchief to discreetly wipe some tears away.

The party afterwards was great, and loads of people came up to Kyouya and I and said we must be so proud of our little girl, to which Kyouya coolly replied that walking down the isle wasn't so hard, it was maintaining the relationship afterwards.

So then I pointed out that Kyouya and I had made it work since we were teenagers, and if Kisa took after either of us, then she'd be persistent enough to make it work. Either that, or se'd end up killing him.

Which, in truth, was her choice.

We watched with everyone else as they had their first dance, she rested her head on his shoulder, and his hand stopped short of her waist, not wanting to push his luck with everyone else watching, but they both looked so in love, that it made me smile and think about how much I loved Kyouya.

I then felt someone grip my hand, and turned to see Kyouya smiling at me. As the song changed, he stood up and asked me to dance, which we did, Kisa beaming at us, while Hiroki brought his heavily pregnant wife Lily up to sway gently.

I lay my head against his chest, and wrapped my arms around his torso, and he wrapped his around me, and we just stood there swaying together.

"Kyouya..."

"Yes sweetheart?"

"You smell like old people."

"Thanks. You too."

"Aw, you're sweet." I chuckled, looking up to give him a kiss, before relaxing into him again.


	8. the end

And! Then end :)

Thanks muchly.

I would also like to add, that iff anyone would like me to do a wee lil' story, oneshot or something along the lines, then feel free to ask. I'd write anything right now, so long as it's Ouran, and preferably not homosexual.

I just don't write that stuff...

THANKS :D

* * *

It's a funny thing, life.

You spend forever trying to make things perfect, and then you die anyways. I'm not saying that you should just say 'fuck it' to everything, because to be fair, it's no fun if you're miserable all the time.

But I suppose I've been fairly lucky.

I have a wonderful husband, who spends all his time with me, since we're both retired now. I have two lovely children, Hiroki and Kisa, who are married now and living with their families, with children of their own who we used to babysit before they grew up and had kids of their own, and now they keep us on our toes.

I have several friends, who mean the world to me, and who would do anything for me if I needed it. I've had them there my whole life, and it's been great. Sure, there have been fights, arguments, disagreements, tears, tantrums, cookie dough fights, someone nearly moved to France, love traumas and such, lots of laughter, fun and so much more that it's beyond my ability to describe.

I've had a successful job, as though at first I trained to be a doctor, then trained as a midwife, then I ended up helping Kyouya run the company when he wanted me to.

Most of the time though, we had 'conferences' in private, and got very little work done.

I've traveled the world, I've climbed to the top of mount Fuji and looked out over Tokyo, taken pictures and then camped on top of the dormant volcano, with my very anxious and reluctant husband, who kept saying we could be killed within seconds if the thing exploded.

I laughed at him, and said it was well worth the risk.

But, now I'm old. Very old.

Eighty is old, right?

And unfortunately, I have been caught by cancer.

I saw it coming. My father died of cancer, my grandmother died of cancer when I was younger... a lot younger, and I suppose it's one of those hereditary things, but I had no problem accepting it.

It was one of those things, and I've got eighty years of life under my belt, so I suppose it would be time to call it a day. Or twenty nine thousand two-hundred of them. It sounds an impressive number, so I think I'll go with that.

I sat down with Kyouya, told him that I would rather just die than go through the pains of treatment, which would only give me a few more months at most. I told him that I'd done everything I wanted in my life. I'd made friends in high school that I still had now. I had a husband who loved me, and who I loved, and we had children and grandchildren.

I told him that yes, it was hard... but I was happy with my choice.

That night, I cuddled into him, and he just held me. We talked quietly, reminiscing, chuckling... and the next morning I started making preparations for my funeral, because God knows how long I had left. I was working on little time.

I said that the twins would dress people for the funeral, only in bright colours, and I didn't want anyone to cry, unless they absolutely had to.

I wanted amazing grace played, because my grandmother on my mothers side had it played at her funeral, and I thought it was beautiful. That was while they took the coffin in. On the way out, I wanted the Great Escape theme tune, because I just thought it was a brilliant idea.

Kyouya said it was up to me, it was my funeral. He wasn't happy about the fact that I was dying, but we took it in our stride. We went for walks and picnics, talked more than we did. We had friends round to chat about the old days, when we could walk long distances without worrying about arthritis.

I got all my affairs in order, and though I couldn't leave much in a will because my family could already have everything they wanted. And if they didn't have it, then they could buy it.

So nothing much I could do.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kyouya, I feel tired today." Saori said, as she trudged into the kitchen.

"... Go back to bed and rest then love." I replied.

She looked tired. She had large bags under her eyes, and though she kept smiling, the cough that was wracking her body had me on edge.

"Saori..."

"Hm?" she asked, sitting at the table with me.

"You... you don' t look..."

"Good? Well? I'm aware." she said, quite glumly, then she sighed. "I think it's about time Kyouya. I'm ready to go."

"Should we call the kids?" I asked, taking hold of her hand.

"It would be best." she agreed, so, two phone calls later, and the kids were going to be here, with the grandchildren, and the great grandchildren.

She'd gone back upstairs while I'd made the calls, and because she'd been a while, I felt the overpowering need to go and check on her.

When I found her, she was sat on the bed, a small bag packed with anything she might need while she was in hospital, and she was holding something in her hands.

"Kyouya, do you remember me saying that my dad died of cancer?"

"Yes."

"Well, he gave me this watch. He always wore it, and it's really special to me. I want you to keep hold of it, and then when you're at the end... give it to Hiroki."

"... Your watch?"

"Your's now." she said, passing it to me. I held it in my hands, and then put it on. It was still ticking, so I had to wonder just how many batteries she'd bought for it, and then I looked at her.

There was a tear crawling down her face, so I brushed it away and cupped her face...

"You've been so strong." I whispered, before pulling her into my arms.

"It hurts..." she whispered back.

"I know... I know."

She stayed in my arms for a minute, before sitting up again and wiping her eyes.

"Anyway... Hiroki and Kisa will be here soon, so we should go down."

I picked up her case, and helped her up, and we went down together, and it was brilliant timing, because as soon as we were by the door, Hatori walked in, saw Saori, and pulled her into a hug. Not long after Kisa was here, and everyone else came in afterwards.

"Mum, are you okay?" she asked, taking hold of her hand.

"I'm fine..." she said, putting on another smile.

"Are you going into hospital grandma?" Alicia asked. Kisa's only child, who looked the spitting image of Saori in her youth.

"I am, I'm about done now."

I saw Hiroki's eyes well up, and I placed a hand on his shoulder...

"This is going to be hard for everyone..." I mumbled.

"It's hardest for mum though..." he choked.

-x-x-x-x-x-

At about midnight, the other had left, except Hiroki, who said he'd stay in the waiting room, unless something happened, then he'd phone the others and they'd get here as soon as possible.

I'd stayed with Saori though, holding her hand as she lay on the bed.

"Would've been better to go at home..." she mused.

"Do you want to?"

"No, I'm here now." she chuckled.

"...Are you comfortable?" I asked.

"As comfortable as they could make me to get ready to die."

"You're not holding back are you?"

"Don't see the point sweetheart. We knew it was going to happen."

I nodded mutely, clasping my hands and looking down at my shoes. The woman I've spent more than sixty years of my life is here now, dying, and I'm the one taking it worst. How absurd is that? She's fully accepted that it's the end, when I can't.

I felt her hand squeeze mine, and I looked up into her eyes.

"I love you Kyouya."

"I love you too... even if you are old."

"You're old too, you windbag." she said, grinning at me, eyes twinkling, a shadow of her old self there.

"... It's not going to be the same without you." I said, rubbing my thumb across the back of her hand.

"Least you don't have to wake up to my wrinkled face anymore." she smiled.

I had the overwhelming urge to say that I was used to it, but I felt I had to be nicer.

"I think you're beautiful."

"Lier. You're just used to seeing me."

"...Can you read minds?"

"No, I just know you love."

She gave a large yawn, and then coughed. She sighed, and then clasped her hands over her chest.

"I'm tired Kyouya."

"Oh?" I leaned over and stroked her hair, and she smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to sleep for a while."

"Okay Saori..."

I signaled for the nurse, and told her quietly to go get Hiroki, and when he poked his head around the corner, and I indicated for him to phone the others. He nodded grimly, and went off again. Not too long later, he came back in and stood by my shoulder.

"Mum?" he asked quietly, because her eyes were closer and her breathing was quiet.

"Yes love?" she replied anyway.

"I love you mum."

"I love you too."

Kisa arrived five minutes after, and she did the same thing as Hiroki, but she was more teary eyed, and was sat at the other side of the bed, crying quietly. Hiroki went over to her, and hugged her.

Saori's eyes fluttered open again, and she reached over to me, and she held my hand.

"Love you..." she whispered.

"You too..." I whispered back, and she smiled as she closed her eyes again.

And I held her hand as she fell asleep.

As her breathing became more shallow.

As her grip on my hand loosened.

As she passed, peacefully, in her sleep, her last smile still on her face.

And I couldn't help but smile... because even though in all sense she was gone, and you can say age made me soft hearted and sentimental, but it wouldn't be long until I see her again.


End file.
